la familia que soñé
by hikariiii94
Summary: Ultear siempre había querido una familia lo que nunca imagino es que eso que tanto deseaba lo encontraría en la gente que daño en el pasado... "este Oneshot participa en el reto: Mis primeros días en el Gremio del Foro Grandes Juegos Mágicos"


**¡Hoooolaaaa! Hikari los saluda…**

 **Primero que nada estoy muy emocionada es la primera vez que participó en un foro, y es mi primera vez escribiendo en el fandum de Fairy Tail…**

 **En fin espero que sea de su agrado este fic…**

 **Disclaimer: "Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima, y este Oneshot participa en el reto: Mis primeros días en el Gremio del Foro Los Grandes Juegos Mágicos…**

* * *

-Ultear ¿crees que es buena idea hacer esto? Tendremos más problemas.

-Meredy ya somos buscadas por el consejo mágico hace tiempo y siento que mi deber es rescatarlo a el Depues de todo le hice mucho daño… ¿estas con migo?

La peli rosa no tardo nada en pensarlo.- ¡estoy con tigo!

-bien entonces saquemos a Jellal de la prisión.

-¡si!

… **..**

* * *

 _¿Qué es una familia?_

 _-"Siempre me lo pregunte, desde niña siempre he estado sola la única persona que era considerada mi familia fue separada de mi a muy temprana edad y por si fuera poco crecí con un inmenso odio hacia ella…_

 _Así es me refiero a mi madre Ur todo ese odio y oscuridad me fueron absorbiendo poco a poco hasta crear a una Ultear mala y despiadada, egoísta que solo le importaban cumplir al pie de la letra los planes que se proponía sin importarle por sobre quien pasara a quien lastimara o peor aun arrastrando a la oscuridad a gente buena como Jellal o Meredy…"_

… **.**

* * *

-chicos ¿se dan cuenta? ¡Ahora somos como una familia! Dijo feliz una peli rosa de ojos color fucsia.

 _-"No pude evitar sonreír al ver a cara de felicidad que tenía Meredy al decir esas palabras pero… ¿yo merecía esto? Despues de todo el daño que le cause a Meredy, despues de todo ese dolor ella decidió quedarse a mi lado tal y como siempre lo ha hecho, pero una parte de mi quizás, la nueva Ultear que cambio durante esa batalla con Gray aun sentía culpabilidad ¿es normal sentir esto mama?"_

-no sé si realmente lo seamos, pero este nuevo gremio se encargara de acabar con todos los gremios oscuros y con Zeref. Hablo el peli azul.

 _-"Jellal otro chico al cual le envenene el alma le quite todas sus esperanzas de ser libre lo manipule como si de un títere se tratase lo use de recipiente solo para cumplir mis ambiciosos deseos y aun así él está aquí con migo y simplemente no me siento merecedora de su perdón."_

-Ul ¿en qué piensas? La maga del tiempo se exalto un poco estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que ni cuenta se dio cuando Meredy se plantó a su lado con una cara que denotaba preocupación.

La peli negra sonrió de medio lado.-en nada importante Meredy solo estaba recordando algunas cosas.

-sabes que puedes confiar en mi si te inquita algo.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo Meredy con esa sonrisa reconfortante que a ella la hacía sentir como la peor de las villanas pero en algo tenía razón la pequeña peli rosa ella tenía algo que decir…

-chicos ¿me odian? Soltó de golpe la oración, tanto Meredy como Jellal se quedaron mirando uno al otro no esperaban semejante pregunta

-¿Por qué preguntas eso Ultear?

-Jellal yo les hice mucho daño, por mucho tiempo los use, por mi culpa ustedes lo perdieron todo yo siento que no merezco su perdón.

El chico del tatuaje seguía estando estático ante las palabras de su compañera mientras que la más pequeña del grupo tenía el entrecejo levente fruncido…

-siento que no merezco estar en este nuevo gremio con ustedes… supongo que es mejor que ustedes sigan con el plan de crear el gremio y yo me quede sola y asumiré mis delitos ante el consejo.

-por supuesto que no Ultear estamos juntos en esto.

-pero Jellal…

-¿recuerdas aquella vez que estuvimos en aquella barca despues de la pelea que tuvimos contra Fairy Tail?

La pelinegra se quedó mirando fijamente a la chica del enlace sensorial…-si lo recuerdo.

-¡yo te perdone desde ese entonces! Yo quiero estar a tu lado siempre sin importar que seamos prófugos, que siempre estemos huyendo del consejo mágico yo quiero estar con tigo porque eres mi única familia.

-Meredy tiene razón Ultear como ya dije antes, estamos juntos en esto yo tampoco tengo nada que perdonarte tú y Meredy me ayudaron a salir de prisión y quiero aprovechar esta oportunidad que ustedes me dieron para enmendar mis errores y pagar mis pecados.

-Jellal yo…

-yo soy culpable de lo que hice, aunque tu hayas manipulado todo ante los ojos de la gente yo fui quien cometió los delitos yo soy quien tiene que pagar ¡entiende! los tres somos igual de culpables y estamos arrepentidos ¿no?

-así que deja de pensar tonterías y no sientas culpa por nada al contrario piensa que todas esas culpas serán pagadas algún dia. Termino de decir la pequeña del grupo.

-chicos… Las palabras de los dos magos hicieron sonreír a Ultear es cierto no era momento de sentir culpa era momento de pagar esos errores y que mejor que creando un gremio que se dedicara a trabajar por su cuenta sin tener que ver con el consejo mágico, un gremio que solo se dedicara acabar con aquellos gremios oscuros que existieran en todo Fiore

-y… ¿Qué nombre le pondremos al gremio?

-yo no tengo idea.

-que tal… Crime Sorciére.

-me gusta Ultear que buen nombre se te ocurrió.

-no se diga más… hoy nace Crime Sorciére un gremio que trabajara por cuenta propia.

… **.**

* * *

-"!madre! _han pasado ya cuatro meses desde que creamos el gremio…_ _Crime Sorciére es muy diferente a Grimoire Heart a pesar de que solo somos tres integrantes nos hemos adaptado a la personalidad de cada uno apenas llevamos unos meses juntos… Jellal y Meredy se han acoplado bien hasta se podría decir que se ven como el hermano mayor y la pequeña hermana yo, dia con dia desde que este gremio dio inicio he aprendido a cargar con mis fantasmas del pasado y mis compañeros me han ayudado con esa pesada carga…"_

-Ul ¿de nuevo estás pensando en tus crímenes?

La mencionada se exalto Meredy no aprendería jamas, esa manía que tenia de aparecerse donde sea a veces podía meterle un buen susto…

-nada de eso, solo estoy haciendo memoria de lo que hemos pasado juntos ahora que somos un gremio.

-oh… Ultear hace unos días… ¿A dónde fuiste?

-¿he? la hija de Ur enarco una ceja e intento hacer memoria…-ah ya recuerdo, ese dia fui a Lamia Scale.

-¿Lamia Scale? ¿Por qué? No te das cuenta que ellos pueden hablarle al consejo mágico y decirles nuestra ubicación.

La pelinegra sonrió.- no te preocupes no fui al gremio, solo solicite hablar con uno de sus miembros.

-¿Quién? Pregunto la peli rosa con mucha curiosidad.

-Lyon Vastia fui a verlo a él.

-Lyon… la chica del enlace sensorial se tocó la mejilla intentado recordad al mencionado…-no logro ubicarlo… ¿Quién es?

-haces muchas preguntas niña… pero te responderé, Lyon es otro aprendiz de mi madre.

-¿él también es un mago de hielo como Gray? ¡Que emocionante! Pero ¿para que lo buscaste?

-creo que el merecía una disculpa por parte mía ya que hubo un tiempo en el que también lo use como uno más de mis títeres y ahora siento hasta vergüenza de recordar como use el trauma que tanto Lyon como Gray tenían con Deloria para mi conveniencia.

-¿y él te perdono?

La chica sonrió y mientras lo hacía le dio la espalda a su compañera para mirar fijamente a la ventana…-si… me dijo casi lo mismo que ustedes, él también se había equivocado y había tomado el camino de la venganza, del odio y del rencor, pero que ahora era feliz que tenía un gremio, y compañeros que se preocupaban por él y que estarían dispuestos arriesgarse por su bienestar así como él lo aria por ellos, y… que se alegraba al ver que yo también había conseguido una familia tal y como él lo había hecho.

La peli rosa sonrío… estaba apunto de hablar pero fue interrumpida…

-¿sabes? Hace poco recordé una frase que tú me dijiste una vez… Meredy se quedó mirando fijamente intentando recordar que le había dicho a su "madre"…-una vez tú me dijiste "Vive por quienes amas" y comprendí que por quienes amo saldré adelante y pagare mis errores seré una nueva Ultear una Ultear que defienda con uñas y dientes a sus compañeros… su familia.

-y como ya te lo he dicho muchas veces yo estaré siempre a tu lado.

La peli negra sonrío y acaricio la mejilla de Meredy…-tú y Jellal son mi familia pero siento que estamos incompletos…

-¿he?

… **..**

* * *

 _-"ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que hable con tigo_ … _las cosas no han sido fáciles para este gremio, el consejo mágico nos está pisando los talones, pero eso no impide que nosotros cumplamos nuestro deber, ya nos hemos deshecho de varios gremios oscuros incluso se podría decir que hemos ganado algo de fama por nuestros buenos trabajos, todos los gremios están enterados de nuestra labor así como también están_ _enterados del escape de Jellal de la cárcel,_ _y aunque es peligroso para nosotros que los demás gremios sepan de la existencia del nuestro, nos sentimos siempre satisfechos de cumplir con nuestro deber… yo sé que llegara el dia en el que yo pague mis pecados y ese dia seré atrapada por el consejo o moriré salvándole la vida a mis compañeros…"_

 _-"durante todo este tiempo he visto como Meredy crece, como ha cambiado se ha convertido en una joven muy atractiva, y su magia ha mejorado considerablemente me alegra ver que ha estado caminado hacia adelante, ella y yo de vez en cuando entrenamos juntas, es por eso que me atrevo a decir que es una maga de cuidado tiene muchas habilidades y ese enlace sensorial de vez en cuando te puede meter en problemas, a pesar de que se toma muy enserio sus entrenamientos se da el tiempo de bromear con migo y con Jellal… Jellal también ha mejorado mucho como mago pero él ya era fuerte antes, lo que me impresiona es el cambio de personalidad durante mucho tiempo yo lo tuve bajo mi poder y solo conocí la parte fría, egocéntrica y desagradable de Jellal, y ahora conozco su verdadero yo, el chico que da la cara por sus amigos, que tiene nobles sentimientos y que está dispuesto a todo con tal de protegernos a mí y Meredy sin duda es un hecho Crime Sorciére nos ha cambiado mucho la vida…"_

… **.**

* * *

 _-"ahora después de mucho esfuerzo y dedicación me convertí en la maestra de Crime Sorciére y me siento feliz de serlo ¿tu estarías feliz también verdad madre? mis esfuerzos han valido la pena, no por nada hemos podido salir adelante solo nosotros tres por siete años… siete años han pasado… se dicen fácil pero son todo lo contrario, son siete años de estar trabajando bajo las sombras, siete años de estar huyendo del consejo, pero son siete años de compartir experiencias con Jellal y Meredy aún me parece increíble como he cambiado gracias a este gremio… la Ultear de ante_ s _ya no existe más en mí, la Ultear que soy ahora es una mujer decidida y dispuesta a darlo todo por la gente importante para ella porque yo viviré por quienes amo, por Meredy que me ha acompañado fielmente desde que la conocí cuando ella apenas era una pequeña, por Jellal que a pesar de todo el mal que le hice regreso a ser ese chico amable y de buen corazón que era antes de ser manipulado por mí, por mi madre que aunque ya no está con migo puedo sentir lo orgullosa que esta de que yo me haya revindicado, por Lyon y por… Gray…"_

La maga del tiempo suspiro melancólicamente _…-"madre…han pasado ya siete años desde los sucesos en la isla… en una de nuestras tantas misiones escuchamos el rumor de que los magos de Fairy Tail que fueron hacer su examen de clase S en la isla Tenrou ya habían sido dados como desaparecidos, pero que los miembros restantes de Fairy Tail aun los seguían buscando que no perdían la esperanza de encontraros… nosotros aportamos de nuestra ayuda como pudimos, despues de todo fue por nuestra invasión que se desato toda esta pelea con Zeref y Acnologia, y me preocupaba el ya no volver a ver a Gray ¿Por qué? Fácil, en una ocasión le dije que él y yo eramos como hermanos ya que él fue el discípulo de mi madre, quizás en ese tiempo lo dije solo por engañarlo y librarme de él, pero ahora siento que es la verdad él y yo somos hermanos no de sangre pero al fin y al cabo hermanos_ _el junto a Lyon ahora son miembros de la familia que yo deseaba tener pero a pesar de nuestros esfuerzos no pudimos dar con todos esos magos desaparecidos_

… **..**

* * *

-Ultear ¿hoy tenemos misiones?

La mencionada reviso los papeles que tenía sobre la mesa…-tenemos algunas… ¿quieres tomar una?

-si… Jellal está de misión también y yo quiero tener un poco de actividad ¿quieres acompañarme?

-claro sería demasiado aburrido quedarme aquí sola, además quiero ver que tan fuerte te has vuelto hace un tiempo que no entreno con tigo como es debido.

La muchacha sonrío.-bien entonces vámonos de misión…

Ambas chicas estuvieron a punto de salir cuando un agitado peli azul llego a detenerles el paso…

-¡Jellal! ¿Qué pasa nos atacan? Pregunto preocupada la maga del tiempo.

-no me digas que el consejo mágico nos encontró.

Pero el peli azul no decía palabra alguna y eso comenzaba alertar a las dos chicas…

-Fairy Tail…

Ambas se quedaron sorprendidas al escuchar el nombre del gremio ¿acaso había pasado algo en Fairy Tail?

-Jellal ¿Qué pasa con Fairy Tail? La peli negra se acercó al chico para cuestionarlo.- ¡habla carajo!

-el equipo Tenrou… chicas… ¡Fairy Tail regreso!

Al escuchar las palabras del chico peli azul amabas sonrieron alegremente…

-¡regresaron! ¡Qué alegría! Fue lo único que pudo decir Meredy ante esas palabras Jellal solo asintió afirmándole que era verdad su teoría.

Ultear estaba igual de emocionada que Meredy… era un alivio para ella que todos esos magos hayan sobrevivido a ese ataque sintió como un peso más desaparecía de su espalda, al fin esos pecados que cometió en un pasado estaban siendo pagados y la recompensa de haber enmendado esos errores estaba llegando por fin a ella… -¡Gray regreso! Ahora si… MI familia está completa por fin…

Porque eso era lo que faltaba para que Ultear se sintiera como en familia con su nuevo gremio que el mago de hielo considerado su hermano regresara y llenara el vacío que había dejado en la familia soñada por Ultear…

...…

* * *

 _-"madre, debes de estar orgullosa de mi, por fin soy feliz, pertenezco a un gremio que dia a dia me enseñan valores, y estoy aprendiendo mucho y mi corazón se ha comenzado abrir ya no hay maldad en mí, ahora soy una chica que quiere lo mejor para su gremio, y que quiere dar la vida por sus compañeros si es necesario… últimamente_ he _velado por el bienestar de Gray y de Lyon desde las sombras estoy siempre pendiente de ellos, porque sé que es lo que tu hubieras querido, ¿no? Que esos dos chicos tu y yo fuéramos una familia… ahora cada uno tiene caminos diferentes pero siempre estaremos cerca uno del otro, ahora no solo debo cuidar de ellos dos porque sé que tienen un gremio que los vigilara cuando yo no esté presente y eso me tranquiliza, ahora yo tengo que velar por Meredy, por Jellal por esos dos chicos que a pesar de todo, los obstáculos que hemos tenido, a pesar de todo el daño que hemos recibido, de toda la culpa que llevamos en los hombros… ellos… son mi familia… y yo viviré por ellos…"_

… **..**

 **Espero que les haya gustado y que haya cumplido con el reto fue un poco difícil investigar sobre un gremio que casi no aparece y que más que nada que es nuevo y en ese entonces solo había tres prófugos integrantes…**

 **PD: Ultear** **no estuvo mucho tiempo e** **n el gremio así que** **no sabemos** **nada de que hizo y yo siempre soñé co** **n que ella tuviera u** **n acercamie** **nto co** **n Lyo** **n así como lo tuvo co** **n Gray y se me ocurrió i** **ncluir u** **n pequeño espacio para que socializara** **n u** **n poco estos dos perso** **najes..**

 **¿Merezco Review? Yo espero que siii**

 **Un saludo y ¡hasta la próxima! (0v0)/**

 ***Hikariiii94***


End file.
